Is there still hope?
by mosswind
Summary: Goldenflower is hurt by how Tigerclawstar was banished from Thunderclan because she still loves him. As she searches for him to tell him she still loves him, will she be happy on what she finds? I do not own Warriors! read and review! Third chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Is there Still Hope?**

**by: mosswind**

**ch.1: I Love Him**

**Hey guys this is my second fanfiction! I am trying a more serious story line, so read and enjoy!**

**disclaimer: I do not own Warriors :(!! lol!**

I remember.

I remember him leaving Thunderclan and in his eyes, I could see the anger he possessed for the leader of Thunderclan, Bluestar, and Fireheart.

Slowly, he approached Dustpelt and asked him to join him, but Dustpelt refused. He also asked Darkstripe and Longtail, but they both refused.

He didn't even look at me. He never even said good-bye. He glared back and left wanting revenge against Thunderclan.

"Good-bye, Tigerclaw," I whispered to myself as I watched his body disappear into the trees that surrounded Thunderclan's camp.

**Switching views! 3rd person view.**

"Hey, Goldenflower!" called the voice of Willowpelt as she walked into the nursery and saw Goldenflower nursing her two kits, Bramblekit and Tawnykit. Goldenflower flicked her tail in welcome to her friend, but Willowpelt could tell that she was upset. "Are you alright?"

Goldenflower was silent for a moment and then sighed, "I guess." Bramblekit stopped nursing and began to pounce on his sister who was still nursing. Goldenflower picked Bramblekit up with her mouth and moved him away from Tawnykit.

"Goldenflower, are you upset because of Tigerclaw?" Willowpelt asked her friend as she licked her pelt. Goldenflower nodded her head very softly like she was ashamed of being sad. Yes, she was upset about Tigerclaw and everything that had happened, but deep down Goldenflower was upset because…

"He's gone now, Goldenflower! Bluestar banished him!"

"Yes, but he never said good-bye! He was my mate!" Goldenflower began to cry. (yeah I don't think cats cry, but in this story they do!) Willowpelt let out a deep sigh.

"What kind of a mate tries to kill our leader and tries to harm his clan?" Goldenflower turned away from her friend as Willowpelt said what she said.

"But Willowpelt…" Goldenflower tried to tell the she-cat what why she was really upset, but Willowpelt wouldn't hear it.

"But what, Goldenflower? Are you worried that people are going to treat you different just because you mated with a traitor and had his kits?" Willowpelt growled to the nursing mother.

Goldenflower was about to explode! Why wouldn't she let her talk?

"No…" mumbled Goldenflower wanting to say more, but she couldn't.

"Yes you are!" exclaimed Willowpelt gazing at Tigerclaw's mate. "Don't worry! No one even cares!"

Tawnykit was done nursing and turned and pounced on her brother. They ran to the opposite end of the nursery and began to play fight.

"But!" Goldenflower tried again, but failed. Willowpelt just wouldn't let her talk.

"No one cares, Goldenflower! They really feel sorry for you! The clan still accepts you!" Willowpelt smiled at her friend, and then looked at her two kits playing.

"Willowpelt, I…"

"It's about the kits isn't it?"

"No!" Rage built inside the mother queen. She needed to speak her mind!

"You're afraid that the clan will treat your kits like traitors, like Tigerclaw!" barked Willowpelt. Goldenflower had had enough.

"WILLOWPELT!!" screeched Goldenflower so loud that the kits playing in the corner stopped play fighting.

Willowpelt was speechless. Goldenflower never yelled at her like that.

"The problem is that……I still love him."


	2. You Love Him?

**Is There Still hope?**

**Thanks to kewix and Moonlight0 for the reviews!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors! If I did Ashfur wouldn't lay a paw on Squirrelflight:D:D:D!**

**Hey! I've updated! This is the second chapter to ****Is There Still Hope?**** And it is far from over!**

**Please read and review! It makes me smile! And you want to see me happy don't you? DON'T YOU?!?!?!?! LoL just kidding!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!**

**Ch.2 You love him?**

"The problem is……I still love him!"

Willowpelt was left in silence as her friend admitted that she still loved Tigerclaw. Did she hear her right? Was Goldenflower really in love with that traitor who tried to kill their leader, Bluestar, and almost destroyed their clan?

Slowly, Goldenflower began to stand up from her nest and started to leave the nursery. Willowpelt stopped her with her paw.

"You do?" asked Willowpelt, even though she knew the answer to her question. Goldenflower nodded her head and let her eyes gaze at the floor. A single tear rippled down her face and hit the ground.

Bramblekit and Tawnykit ran to their mother because they knew something was wrong.

"Mommy, are you ok?" asked Bramblekit as he looked in his mother's eyes. Tawnykit looked at her mother too, nodding her head along with Bramblekit.

Goldenflower smiled at her son and stared in his eyes, but what she saw made her turn away in tears. When she looked into Bramblekit's eyes, she saw Tigerclaw. Bramblekit was a spitting image of him. His eyes, his body structure, almost everything was like him!

"Mommy?" Bramblekit's voice shook Goldenflower from her thoughts.

"Sorry, Bramblekit. Mommy's fine! I'm just a little tired!" Goldenflower smiled her best fake smile at the kitten. Tawnykit whined to her brother,

"Come on, Bramblekit! I want to fight!" She tackled the unexpected tom and the two went back into the nursery. Willowpelt smiled then quickly turned back to the other she-cat.

"I saw the way you looked at him," whispered Willowpelt to Goldenflower who sighed when she heard what Willowpelt was telling her. "You see Tigerclaw in him, don't you?" Goldenflower silently nodded her head.

"Yes," was the only word Goldenflower could say.

"So, you really do love him," sighed Willowpelt as Goldenflower and she walked away from the nursery to grab something from the fresh kill pile.

Goldenflower grabbed a plump mouse out of the pile and so did Willowpelt. They had to get back to the nursery, so Bramblekit and Tawnykit wouldn't be alone.

"Yes, Willowpelt, yes!" cried Goldenflower when they returned to the nursery and she dropped the mouse in front of her. "I feel so guilty! I shouldn't be in love with a traitor! I shouldn't!" Willowpelt cringed as her best friend fell to the ground in grief, while her two kittens were as happy as a new apprentice catching their first prey. Poor dear!

This was the queen who was strong no matter what, and had the guts to even watch her mate being banished! This was the queen who nursed Graystripe's kittens when their mother, Silverstream, died giving birth to them, until they were sent to Riverclan! She couldn't just stand there and watch her friend die right in front of her and drown in the misery of losing her mate! Every minute, Goldenflower slipped even further into the grasps of depression and agony. Every minute, Willowpelt was losing more and more of her best friend. Every minute, both of them were being torn apart.

She couldn't let this happen.

She couldn't let her friend die.

She wouldn't! She couldn't!

No, she had to speak up!

_**Speak, Willowpelt, speak! **_Willowpelt thought to herself_**. You've got to help her!**_

"I'm in love with a traitor! Everyone should just banish me too for loving him!" Goldenflower growled as she gobbled up her mouse.

That was enough.

"Goldenflower!" hissed Willowpelt stepping on her half eaten mouse. "ENOUGH!"

Goldenflower was stunned. Willowpelt was doing the same thing that she did to her!

"But Willowpelt…" sniffed Goldenflower, but Willowpelt put her tail in her mouth.

"But what, Goldenflower? So what if you're in love with a traitor? You were his mate!" Goldenflower was silent, and once again, so were the kits that were in the corner playing, but stopped when they heard the arguing. "If you're in love with him…go tell him!"

"What? But Tigerclaw's…" Goldenflower began to cry, but Willowpelt shoved her tail in her mouth again.

"Yes, he's banished, but you've got to tell him!" Tawnykit and Bramblekit became interested in the conversation.

"Tell who what?" asked Tawnykit jumping on her mother.

"Tell Dustpelt he's got a weird head?" laughed Bramblekit also jumping on his mother.

"Tell Bluestar that….that…that her name begins with blue?" asked Tawnykit. Willowpelt knew they just wanted attention.

"Tell daddy to come home?" asked Bramblekit to Goldenflower looking straight into her eyes again.

"Yeah! I miss daddy!" cried Tawnykit also.

Goldenflower cringed. They were so cute, but yet so clueless on where their father went to.

"Daddy can't come home, kits!" Goldenflower coolly said. "Now go to our nest and go take a nap. I'll be there shortly!" Bramblekit and Tawnykit both nodded their heads and went to the nest and closed their eyes.

Once the kittens were deep in sleep, Goldenflower and Willowpelt engaged in their conversation again.

"Go tell him, Goldenflower!" Willowpelt said furiously under her breath.

"I can't!" shouted Goldenflower too loudly, but luckily Bramblekit and Tawnykit never moved.

"Yes, you can! Just go at night! I'll watch Bramblekit and Tawnykit while you're gone and you can find him!" explained Willowpelt trying to get her friend to do the right thing.

"I can't!" Goldenflower said again.

"Yes, you can!"

"No, I can't!"

"Yes, you can!"

"No, I can't!"

"YES, YOU CAN! If you love him, you'll go and tell him!" sneered Willowpelt who was going red in the face and was about to explode.

"I can't!" whined Goldenflower. This was never going to end.

"Do we have to do this again?" asked Willowpelt, not wanting to argue again.

"No! I can't tell him tonight! I have to go to the gathering tonight, so I can't!" laughed Goldenflower to Willowpelt.

"Well, at least you're smiling again!" laughed Willowpelt as she gave her friend a friendly lick.

"I guess I better get to sleep with these kits if I'm going to the gathering!" smiled Goldenflower to Willowpelt. They said good-bye to each other and Goldenflower snuggled in with her kits.

As Goldenflower began to close her eyes she remembered her good times with Tigerclaw. Maybe if she told Tigerclaw she loved him then she would be able to live her life. Maybe that's why he never said good-bye to her. Maybe he thought she lost her love for him because he was a traitor and murderer. But that wasn't true.

It wasn't true.

And he would soon find that out when she would tell him.

About ten minutes later, as Willowpelt was talking to Longtail, she soon realized something that she hadn't before. She said good-bye to Longtail and ran to the nursery.

"Goldenflower can't go the gathering!" Willowpelt mumbled to herself. "She's got kits!" As she entered the nursery she sighed as she saw the pale, ginger queen already asleep. She would yell at Goldenflower later about lying, but right now she would let her friend sleep.

**This next scene will be a flash back so the lettering will look like this**_hello I'm Bob!_

"_Tigerclaw!" Tigerclaw turned around when he heard his mate say his name. There she was; his pale, ginger she-cat queen, running from the fresh kill pile to him at Highledge. He loved her so much, but it was hard for him to show her because of his personality. _

"_What is it, Goldenflower?" he asked her a little too meanly, but she didn't care. She rubbed up against his pelt in welcome and in happiness._

"_Well, Tigerclaw, we're going to be expecting kits!" squealed Goldenflower jumping up and down. Tigerclaw stood there in silence for a minute taking in what Goldenflower had said. He was going to be a father?_

"_Are you sure?" asked Tigerclaw grinning at his mate. She shook her head and replied,_

"_Yes! Can't you see?" she pointed with her tail to her stomach which was a little bit bigger than it use to be. _

"_We're going to be having kittens?" Tigerclaw asked again making sure no other cat was around. The only cats or should he say, cat, that was around was that stupid kittypet that Bluestar let into Thunderclan, Fireheart._

"_Yes!" yelled Goldenflower, so loud that many warriors came out of the warriors' den to see what was going on._

"_Could you be any louder?" growled Tigerclaw as he turned away from his mate in disgrace. She sighed and walked away slowly; hurt by the way he treated her._

_Later that day Tigerclaw went hunting by himself, so that he could be alone. Why did he have to be so stubborn? Why couldn't he have just smiled and have been all excited that he, Tigerclaw, was going to be a father? If he would have had the guts, Tigerclaw would have smacked his head against a tree several times by the way he acted. But the true issue now was his kits._

_Was he going to have a male? If he did, would it be strong enough to be a leader? A future deputy? A female would do well too. He would make it sure that his kits or kit would be one of the greatest warriors in Thunderclan, so he could prove full blooded warriors were better than kittypets like Fireheart._

_A mouse up ahead interrupted Tigerclaw in his thoughts. He slowly crept on it and attacked._

**This next scene will be in the present time but in first person and from the view of someone else.**

I never said good-bye. I didn't want to. I was ashamed. I thought I would win instead of losing and being banished from my mate and my children. That's why I couldn't say good-bye.

I miss her, but I can no longer be with her, though I see her everywhere I go.

Even now when I am with this rogue I see my angel. This rogue means nothing to me, but I have nothing better to do, but soon I'll have my family back and I'll have revenge on the kittypet who made my life miserable.

I will rule all four clans.

**Well that's the end of chapter 2:D! Please read and review:D:D!**

**Chapter three will be posted in a few days!**

**What do you think will happen?**

**Or if you have any ideas tell me!**

**KK byes! Thanks to all who reviewed!!**


	3. I'll go

**Is There Still Hope?**

**By: mosswind**

**Ch.3 I'll Go**

**Thanks to Moonlight0, Leafpool, Gingerstar14, and Kewix for reviewing!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors! If I did…eh never mind.**

**My sister and I were talking yesterday about my story and everything, but we were mostly talking about Brambleclaw's features and how similar they were to his father. Well, Brambleclaw has amber eyes, and another word for amber or a color that looks like amber is called Tawny like Tawnypelt:D! Well, enough of that, on with the story!!!**

"Goldenflower!" called a strong male voice.

Goldenflower was in the forest of Thunderclan, hunting for some mice, but she stopped when she heard her name being called, and when she heard the voice of the tom she loved.

"Tigerclaw?" she asked turning her body in the direction of the voice. Her amber eyes gazed at a broad-shouldered figure which hid in the shadows of the trees, but Goldenflower could tell that that was her mate, her love.

"Yes, I would never leave you!" growled the voice in a loving manner. Goldenflower purred and sprinted to where the figure was. When the she-cat was in front of Tigerclaw, he came out of the shadows. Tears rippled down the pale-ginger queen's fur and fell to the ground.

"I love you, Tigerclaw," purred Goldenflower as she rubbed her body against her mate's. She heard a purr from her mate and began to lick his fur. "Do you love me, Tigerclaw?" Goldenflower heard no response, but she still heard his purring.

She stopped licking, Tigerclaw, and repeated her question, "Tigerclaw, do you love me?" Silence. She turned her eyes towards his amber eyes and gazed through them. "Tigerclaw?"

He still said nothing.

"Tigerclaw?" Goldenflower gave him a lick.

Still, Tigerclaw was silent.

"Tigerclaw?"

Goldenflower saw his mouth opened, but his words confused her,

"I'm not Tigerclaw!" His voice changed completely. Tigerclaw's once gruff and deep voice turned into a feminish, girly voice that sounded surprised.

Goldenflower looked at her mate again, but she saw…Willowpelt.

"And stop licking me, Goldenflower, geeze! I'm not Tigerclaw!"

SNAP! Goldenflower shot open her eyes and saw Willowpelt right in front of her, and her tongue was on the top of Willowpelt's nose. In an instant, Goldenflower retracted her tongue and looked away from the grossed out she-cat next to her.

"Sorry…I thought you were…" stuttered the embarrassed queen, but Willowpelt finished her sentence,

"Tigerclaw."

"Yes…" whispered Goldenflower looking down to make sure she didn't wake her two sleeping kits.

"I know. I heard. That's why I came in here to wake you up before anyone else heard you!" Willowpelt said, "You were moaning his name over and over again; if I didn't wake you soon, everybody would have known that you still love him." replied Willowpelt looking at her friend with concern.

"I just can't get him off my mind!" growled Goldenflower getting the courage to look her friend in the eyes. Willowpelt walked next to Goldenflower and gave her a friendly nudge.

"That's why you're going to tell him! OH! WAIT! You can't! You have the "gathering" tonight! Well, Goldenflower, they already left!" growled Willowpelt as the fur on her neck stood up. Goldenflower cringed.

"Please don't yell, Willowpelt," Goldenflower whispered trying to get off of the subject. "My kits are sleeping!"

"Admit it, Goldenflower, you're too afraid to look for Tigerclaw!" gasped Willowpelt raising her voice a little bit louder than before.

"No…I…" Goldenflower stumbled over her words. Maybe she was afraid to find him.

"You are afraid! If you loved him you would…" Goldenflower zoned out on Willowpelt. She didn't want to go through this again.

Goldenflower was fighting emotions right now. Part of her wanted to rush past Willowpelt, past the trees of Thunderclan, through Windclan, Shadowclan, and Riverclan, and see her mate, Tigerclaw, while the other half wanted to lay where she was forever, never seeing her mate again. What could she do? Would Tigerclaw still love her?

No. If Tigerclaw loved her then he would have said good-bye to her as he walked away, out of Thunderclan territory. He would have at least looked at his mate and mumbled, "I love you!" but he didn't. No, he didn't love her anymore. Tigerclaw probably found himself another mate.

"And, Goldenflower, you've got to do this for your kits! Tigerclaw…" for a moment Goldenflower floated back into reality, but suddenly fell back into her own little world, clogging out all of Willowpelt's words.

_**Maybe he does still love me! **_Thought Goldenflower. _**I did have his kits and maybe he is still out there waiting for me. Maybe. Oh! Why does love have to be so complicated? Why can't the two lovers just feel happiness instead of all these mixed emotions that make them feel so confused? **_

"Goldenflower? Are you listening to me?" asked Willowpelt slapping her tail against the daydreaming, Goldenflower.

"Yes…" smiled Goldenflower still in a daze.

"Then what did I just say?" scoffed Willowpelt. Goldenflower smiled and replied,

"I love you Tigerclaw…" This made Willowpelt confused.

"So you weren't listening to me!" laughed Willowpelt. "I knew it! I knew it! You've been thinking about Tigerclaw this whole time. You…"

"ALRIGHT!!! I LOVE HIM!!!! Happy now, Willowpelt?" screamed Goldenflower at her best friend. Willowpelt's eyes widened, and she tried to speak but Goldenflower continued, "I love him! I love him! I want to rub my head on his pelt! I even want to mate with him again!" Goldenflower didn't realize that her kits, Tawnykit and Bramblekit, were up and listening to everything she was saying.

"What's mating mean, mom?" asked Tawnykit jumping on her mother. Bramblekit smiled and answered his sister,

"Mating is simple! I heard Darkstripe talking about it! When a male cat and a female cat love each other so much, the male gets on top…." Bramblekit found his mother's tail in his mouth.

"Um….uh…mating is when…..uh….I'll tell you when you're older!" stuttered Goldenflower on her explanation. "Now, you two, run along and play with the other kits!"

"Alright, mom!" moaned the two kits together running out of the nursery.

"Note to self, beat Darkstripe down with a big stick," sighed Goldenflower, trying to get off of the "Tigerclaw" subject. She began to walk away from the other she-cat, but was stopped in her tracks.

"You're not getting away that easily!" growled Willowpelt standing in front of her best friend. "I'm not letting you go until you agree that you will look for Tigerclaw and tell him you love him!"

"But…"

"No, buts, Goldenflower!" scoffed the she-cat cutting off her friend in mid-sentence. Goldenflower began to cry. (a/n: Ok, I don't think there is a way that cats can cry, but just make believe they can!)

"I don't know if I can," whispered Goldenflower.

"Why not?" asked Willowpelt.

"I'm scared…" sobbed the queen.

"Why are you scared?" asked Willowpelt walking her best friend over to where her next lay.

"I'm scared that he won't love me back," Goldenflower replied looking at Willowpelt as she nudged her, telling her to lie down.

"So what?" barked Willowpelt to Goldenflower. Goldenflower's eyes gaped open. "You heard me! So what? If he doesn't love you, then you'll find some cat better than him to love and to care for you! At least go and tell him the truth that way he'll know and hopefully he'll feel the same way. Go!"

"Go?" asked Goldenflower, trying to absorb everything that was being said to her. "Why should I go when you just said…"

"Forget what I just said!" growled Willowpelt.

"But you…"

"Goldenflower, shut up and GO!" Willowpelt growled again to the queen. "All I was saying is if he doesn't love you, when you tell him that you love him, then you can find someone better!"

"I just don't want to feel rejection!" moaned Goldenflower standing up from where she lay.

"You won't feel rejection unless you let yourself feel it. If he says he doesn't love you, then you know he wasn't good enough for you. Goldenflower, as a friend, I want you to give this a shot and go and tell him!" Willowpelt meowed to Goldenflower as she began to push her friend outside the nursery.

"But…" Goldenflower tried to talk, but as you all know, Willowpelt wouldn't let that.

"But nothing! You are going to leave Thunderclan, and find your mate!" smiled Willowpelt as she shoved her friends out into the trees. "I don't want you coming back until you've told Tigerclaw!"

Goldenflower tried to run back in, but she was shoved back in.

"But, Willowpelt…" moaned Goldenflower.

"Bye, Goldenflower!" chirped Willowpelt watching as her friend slowly walked out of sight.

"Where is Goldenflower going?" asked Fireheart as he walked up to Willowpelt.

"Um…she went to go hunting!" smiled Willowpelt trying to fool the young cat.

"I know where mommy went!" yelled a young, kitten voice that could only belong to….

"Yeah! We know where mommy went!" replied Tawnykit as she followed her brother.

"Mommy went to go find Da…" once again Bramblekit found a tail shoved into his mouth.

"DANDELIONS! Goldenflower went to go hunting and to find dandelions!" laughed Willowpelt glaring at the two young kittens.

"Dandelions? No, mommy went to find…" WAM! Tawnykit was knocked down by Willowpelt's paw.

"Why did you do that?" cried out Fireheart as he glared at Willowpelt.

"I was…uh…swatting a bee away from Tawnykit, but I missed. I am so sorry Tawnykit!" purred Willowpelt as she helped Tawnykit back to her feet. "Why don't we go and have some fun! Come on, Bramblekit and Tawnykit! Bye, Fireheart!" With that, Willowpelt left with Tawnykit and Bramblekit, but she also left a very confused Fireheart behind.

_**Yeah sorry I didn't update this sooner. I was writing all of this on my sister's laptop because our computer was broken, but then our computer got fixed and my sister left with her laptop, so I was waiting for her to return it!**_

_**Please read and review, and any suggestions are fine with me. Just don't be too mean! Thanks!**_


	4. One Step at a Time

**Is There Still Hope**

**Ch.4**

**One Step at a time**

**Hello! Sorry about the long wait, again, but I was really busy, but I finally got to write this after a two hour delay from my school!**

**Thanks to Kewix, moonlight0, Gingerstar14, Leafpool, rubytail, Skybell, and XxJaneCullenxX, for reviewing!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors and if I did it would be confusing and weird.**

**Enjoy!**

Step.

Another step closer to finding her mate, but another step closer to fate.

Step.

_Take it slowly, _Goldenflower told herself, _you can do this; at least I think I can._

Step.

Only the thought of seeing her mate again kept her going. She was seeing him everywhere. The thick bramble bushes that were once green and plantlike, turned into a strong and gruff, but loving, Tigerclaw. When Goldenflower would look up into the sky, at the sun that sparkled down on her, she would see Tigerclaw's broad figure walking away.

_Maybe I am going crazy, _Goldenflower once again told herself, _now I am seeing him everywhere. If I'm not crazy, then I'd better be in love. Please, Starclan let it be love!_

**Back in Thunderclan…**

"Why did you lie to Fireheart?" asked Tawnykit slowly, but surely following Willowpelt to the nursery.

"Yeah, lying is bad!" commented Bramblekit running to catch up to the two females. Suddenly, Tawnykit and Bramblekit stopped walking and stood side-by-side and began chanting,

"You're gonna get in trouble! You're gonna get in trouble!" the two kits began to dance around Willowpelt as she stood in the entrance of the nursery. Rolling her eyes, Willowpelt just sat there listening to the annoying chanting of her best friend's kittens.

"You're gonna get in trouble! You're gonna get in trouble!"

_Ok, now this is getting annoying_, thought Willowpelt. She put her paws to her ears to try and drown out Bramblekit's and Tawnykit's little chant, but to no avail.

"You're gonna get in trouble!"

This had to stop!

"You're gonna get…" WAM! Bramblekit and Tawnykit both found themselves on their backs.

"OW! Why did you do that?" cried Tawnykit rubbing her head, where Willowpelt's paw made contact.

"Yeah, Miss Meany Paws!" growled Bramblekit.

"You guys wouldn't shut up!" hissed Willowpelt leading the two kits into the nursery.

"Shut up is a bad word!" said Bramblekit as Willowpelt sat down.

"I know just shut up!" wailed Willowpelt wishing that there was something she could bash her head into.

"UM!!! You said…" began Tawnykit, but she was interrupted.

"I KNOW!! JUST KEEP YOUR MOUTHS SHUT!"

At once, both Bramblekit and Tawnykit were quiet.

"Grouchy-tail…" whispered Bramblekit to his sister, so only she could hear him.

"Listen. You can't tell anyone where your mother is going." Willowpelt said after she calmed down.

"Why?" asked Tawnykit, her tail slowly curling up around her.

"Because if anyone would find out that your mother is going to find your father, then she could be banished!" Willowpelt stood up and lay down near Bramblekit and Tawnykit, wishing it wouldn't have to be this hard to tell them that their father had murdered other cats and attempted to murder Bluestar.

"Why?" Bramblekit asked this time scratching his left ear. He looked like his father so much.

"Well, your father…he…"

"Where is daddy?" asked Tawnykit, her eyes growing into those adorable eyes that kittens get that you can't ignore.

"Yeah! Why did daddy leave us?" cooed Bramblekit also getting those adorable eyes.

"Well, your daddy…mu…mu…he murdered someone."

_**WARRIORSWARRIORSWARRIORSWARRIORSWARRIORSWARRIORS**_

Love. That must have been what was keeping Goldenflower going.

Love.

Her love for Tigerclaw, was keeping her head high and her paws moving. Every step was hard, but she knew why she was doing what she was. She was trying to find her mate, her love, her soul. Every step led her closer to him, Tigerclaw.

When Goldenflower looked up, she found herself at Fourtrees. She remembered going to gatherings with Tigerclaw. Even though sometimes he pretended she wasn't there, she knew he was just trying to be professional and serious, so he ignored her.

Lots of memories lied in this place, Fourtrees.

_You've got to keep going, _Goldenflower told herself, _you've got to find him sooner or later._

Hours later, Goldenflower found herself in the twolegplace. Big, weird looking houses sat on both sides of the street.

_So, this is where Fireheart is from. _Goldenflower told herself again as she walked down the road that separated the houses. The twolegs' lives where defiantly different than the cats. The kittypets were also defiantly different than the clans in the forest. They lived a comfortable life inside the house, with hard food, that the warrior clans hated.

Goldenflower saw two of them on the road talking to each other. Both of them looked very nervous.

"There is no way this cat was bigger than forty cats stacked on top of each other!" a male orange cat said. The other one, a gray female cat, shook her head and replied,

"He was! His shoulders were very broad and his eyes were amber. He was huge!"

At this comment Goldenflower rushed over to the two cats.

"Where did this cat head off to?" she asked the two cats who looked up at her.

"Last time I saw him, he went that way," said the female cat using her tail to point to the right.

Goldenflower looked to where she pointed. She pointed right back to the forest from where she left.

_Ugh! I have to turn back! _Goldenflower thought to herself.

"Well, thanks!" said Goldenflower as she headed right back to the forest, right back from where she came from.

The queen was almost in tears as she realized that all these hours of traveling ended up no where!

"This is useless!" cried Goldenflower as she re-entered the forest and began heading back to Thunderclan. "I'll never find him!"

As tears trickled down the young queen's face, she heard something familiar.

A voice.

A familiar voice.

A voice that belonged to her mate; Tigerclaw.

Looking around frantically, Goldenflower tried to find where her mate's voice was coming and from. Finally, Goldenflower located the voice in a hurry. It came from behind a bush.

Running as fast as she could to the bush, she went passed the bush screaming,

"Tigerclaw!"

When she rammed into his broad, dark body, she looked up to see his dark amber eyes staring at her in shock. Goldenflower smiled at her mate, but was shocked when she saw a female cat she had never seen before.

"Tigerclaw, who in Starclan is she?" Goldenflower asked with disgust in her voice.

"I'm Sasha, and who are you?"

_**Yeah sorry it took me so long to update, but now it is here!**_

_**Constructive criticism is welcomed! And any ideas you wish to tell me are welcomed too!!! READ AND REVIEW!!! **_


End file.
